


Fall and I will catch you

by 07_24_3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Super Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 没头没尾的超能力AU蒙面义警!Villa/警察!Silva按惯例ooc警告，莫名其妙，别看了——标题胡诌，然而查了下似乎有同名歌曲？明天去听听看
Relationships: David Silva/David Villa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Fall and I will catch you

**Author's Note:**

> yeah，我回来了，带着几年毫无长进的文笔贫瘠的语言不明所以的叙事和勉强能看的脑洞回来了

Silva恢复意识的时候，他正被人制住跪在一架私人客机的地板上。他依旧昏昏沉沉，扫了几眼发现周围的人都带着面具，包括他身边的Villa，想必那些人已经被他面罩的锁扣电过了。好吧，现在不是幸灾乐祸的时候，Silva摇摇头试图让脑子清醒些，在此过程中错过了对面坐着的似乎是这帮人的头领的问话。那人又说了句什么，于是一个手下打开了舱门，舱内一切可活动的轻质物体被卷起飞舞着，一个文件夹拍在Villa的脸上砸出他一句脏话。

不，现在真的也不是笑的时候，因为压在Silva肩上的手忽然把他拖向敞开的舱门，不顾他聊胜于无的反抗将他压倒在地上，铐在背后的手铐硌进他的后背，刘海在他眼前乱飞。

“吹吹凉风该清醒了吧，说，是谁指使你来的？”

“没有人指使我，我是个警察，我只是在追捕一个罪犯。”Silva说的真的是大实话。

头领显然不太信，因为两人被抓时他们正一起翻着财务室的抽屉，这很没说服力。

Silva意识到了这点，但他还没编出一个更好的借口，那人就挥挥手，然后他被扔出了飞机。

该死，他果然就不该跟着Villa溜进那家工厂，尽管他知道那工厂没在干好事，而他迫切需要一些证据来继续他的调查。他本来还在想如果真的拿到什么该怎么和上级说明来源，但现在这不重要了。因为现在一切都不重要了，他马上就要摔死了。

他认命地闭上眼，摸索着背后的手铐，这样竖直往下掉真的太快了。几秒后他解开手铐，尽量伸展开身体。好了，现在他无事可做只能等待死亡来临了。

就在Silva想着背过去是不是会好点，这样他就不用盯着越来越近的水面，面罩已经取下的Villa从他身侧冒出来到他面前。

Silva不知道现在该说些什么，是该嘲讽他几句还是抓住最后时刻真情告白。而Villa依旧一副风轻云淡，朝他伸出双臂。

“别怕，我总会接住你的。”

“这就是你的计划？”Silva试着去抓他的手但擦着手指滑了过去，“说服我和你一起非法闯入，一起被抓住，一起被从飞机上扔下来在不知哪片海里摔得粉身碎骨喂鱼？”

“不要担心，我们不会死的，至少不是在这儿。”

Silva真的很想翻个白眼，他不知道为什么Villa永远那么自信，但更多则是因为到这份上了他竟然还相信着Villa能拯救他们两个。不过有个人能说几句转移下注意力还是不错的，他移开眼去看海面，突然视野一片漆黑，他感觉自己撞进了Villa怀里，然后一切连声音都静止下来。

坠落停止了。

他睁开眼，他们纠缠着躺在空中。

“说了我会接住你的。”Villa又挂上那副招牌的洋溢着自得的笑，“我的新能力，怎么样？”

“现在可以正式把你划进非人类范畴了。”

* * *

这似曾相识的场景。

Villa和Silva两人一前一后面对面地从空中下落，Silva不懂为什么现在反派灭口都喜欢从高空丢人下去。

“嘿，Guaje！”

“怎么。”

“快点给我飞起来。”

“不急，我会接住你的。”

“现在可不是玩信任游戏的时候！该死的，你快点——”

Villa抱住他顺势转了个身向上飞去“说了会接住你”，Silva几乎听到了鸟类展开翅膀时羽毛破空的声音，习惯性地双腿挂上Villa的腰固定住自己，他在空中搜索着敌人逃跑乘坐的直升机。

“在那儿，2点方向。”

Villa哼了一声表示看见了：“但在那之前，我得先把你放下。”

“别想把我——”没等Silva扒得更紧他就被毫不留情地丢在最近的天台上。

“去你的！”Silva看着Villa加快速度离开，掏出对讲机趁人还没消失在视野里呼叫警用直升机。

* * *

为什么现在会飞的人也越来越多了？Silva脑中闪过这个问题，追着反派从楼边一跃而下。

“Guaje——”尾音消失在风里。

“下次麻烦用电话提前通知，”Villa拎着Silva穿梭于高楼间，“我没有超级听力，也没有超级速度。”

“你说了一定会接住我的。”Silva抬头露出一个狡黠的笑。

不错嘛，小警察终于学精了，Villa在心里默默得意，不愧是我的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想等把头补上再发出来的，无奈很久以前立的flag倒了（bushi  
> 当时头脑一热写什么等她继任者出现我也就回来了结果竟然真的有生之年？！？！？！我也没想到啊  
> 所以就先把这个发出来了，凑合看吧  
> 顺便算进很久之前赛前做法欠的债  
> （超小声：其实是想混DC搞的AU，蝙超球员亚席打击犯罪这样的......酥皮火箭掉到地球上时一起降临的还有五颜六色氪石碎片于是酥皮没了超能力而葫芦有了，为什么会这样呢因为曼哈顿博士在主宇宙搞事情波及了这个宇宙（嗯是DClock剧情），哎反正多元宇宙地图里不是还有几个未知地球吗我拿一个来瞎搞搞莫光头不会介意吧  
> （我觉得我也就口嗨下算了  
> （我觉得我这篇算不算WIP应该是RIP


End file.
